beybladefandomcom-20200222-history
Beyblade: Metal Masters - Episode 26
is the 26th episode of Beyblade: Metal Masters and 77th episode of the Metal Saga. It features Meteo L-Drago. Synopsis Gingka, Masamune, Yu, Kenta, Madoka, and Hikaru all search for Tsubasa after his disappearance from the hospital. Everyone fails to locate him, including Tsubasa's pet eagle. Meanwhile, Team Excalibur fly home after their victory. Wales and Sophie dismiss the idea of Team Gan Gan Galaxy beating them, but Julian reminds them that Gingka and Masamune did manage to break through their joint special move, Grand Deucalion, and should not be underestimated. The moment the plane lands, Julian chooses to ignore all the reporters waiting for them except one who asks him why he chooses Beyblade over anything else. Upon returning home, Wales and Sophie battle against Klaus and defeat him. Klaus is impressed with their strength, but Wales and Sophie are still uneasy about Masamune breaking through their special move. Klaus smiles, saying he would like to battle Masamune, but they point out that Gan Gan Galaxy are yet to choose an order to battle in. They hear Julian practising the piano, and Sophie praises Julian's talent in playing the piano while Wales remarks that all members of the Konzern family are extremely talented. Back in Japan, it's been five days since Tsubasa's disappearance. As everyone reports to Ryo, Madoka worries about what could happen if Tsubasa's dark power runs wild whilst he's still missing. Ryo explains Hyoma is in the process of tracking Ryuga down, but Gingka wonders if Ryuga will listen to Hyoma, or anyone one of them for that matter. Masamune worries that Tsubasa won't turn up for their battle in Italy. But Yu Meanwhile, Julian plays a piano at a concert. The audience appludes and wishes him luck in his next Beyblade match. From up in the shadow of a curtain in the stands, a pair of golden-brown eyes watch Julian. Returning home, Julian takes Gravity Destroyer AD145WD out into the forest while riding. His horse spooks as Tsubasa walks out of the bushes, demanding a battle. Julian recognises him as a member of Team Gan Gan Galaxy, and comments he didn't think it was the team's style to launch a surprise attack before a competition. Tsubasa explains he's come alone to battle and repeats his demand. They begin a battle, but the partially dark Tsubasa stops it and demands Julian to use reverse rotation. Reluctantly he agrees. However, just before they can begin, Wales and Sophie jump in and attacks Earth Eagle 145WD. Just as it seems Eagle will lose, the dark power takes control of Tsubasa totally and sends Wales and Sophie's Beys flying. Klaus questions what this dark power is, and Julian answers, claiming it must be some sort of evil presence. On a hill nearby, Ryuga watches the dark power, although merely comments: "That's all then?" As the dark power runs wild, Tsubasa tries to take control again, explaining he only wanted to test his strength against the best in the world, who he believed to be Julian. The dark power confronts him, explaining it and Tsubasa are the same and that Tsubasa subconsciously created it. Tsubasa denies this, but the dark power taunts him and explains everyone has darkness in their hearts, including Tsubasa. Even so, Tsubasa regains control as Eagle runs wild, smashing into everything. Just before Wales and Sophie can take advantage and finish him off, Ryuga interrupts with his new Bey: Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. Whilst L-Drago proceeds to damage both Cetus Beys, Ryuga tells Tsubasa the dark power he possesses is a small fragment of it, the last fragment in existence. He goes on to explain that the original L-Drago had gained power and lost its natural strength from the evil people who had used it. Meteo L-Drago is the result of much hard training, the original power of L-Drago without human interference. As Tsubasa ponders over this, Ryuga tells him not to resist the dark power, instead to become one with it. Tsubasa is silenced as he wonders about this, meanwhile Ryuga proceeds to used L-Drago to hurt Wales and then go after Sophie. Before he can make contact, Julian gets in the way, complaining there has been enough destruction tonight. Ryuga notices Destroyer is a reverse-rotating Bey, but comments the only true reverse-rotating Bey is L-Drago. Julian disagrees, and Ryuga smiles as he tells Julian they will decide that later. Major Events *Ryuga returns with a new Bey, Meteo L-Drago LW105LF. *Tsubasa (under the dark power) battles Julian Konzern. Characters *Gingka Hagane *Madoka Amano *Kenta Yumiya *Masamune Kadoya *Yu Tendo *Tsubasa Otori *Ryo Hagane *Hikaru Hasama *Ryuga *Julian Konzern *Wales *Sophie *Klaus Beyblades *Meteo L-Drago LW105LF (Ryuga's) (Debut; Featured) *Lightning L-Drago 100HF (Ryuga's) (Flashback) *Earth Eagle 145WD (Tsubasa's) *Gravity Destroyer AD145WD (Julian's) *Grand Cetus WD145RS (Wales') *Grand Cetus T125RS (Sophie's) *Grand Capricorn 145D (Klaus') Featured Beybattles *Klaus (Grand Capricorn 145D) vs Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) & Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) = Wales & Sophie *Julian Konzern (Gravity Destroyer AD145WD) vs Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) = No outcome (Interrupted by Wales and Sophie) *Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) vs Tsubasa (Earth Eagle 145WD) = No outcome (Interrupted by Ryuga) *Sophie (Grand Cetus T125RS) and Wales (Grand Cetus WD145RS) vs Ryuga (Meteo L-Drago LW105LF) = No outcome (Intterrupted by Julian) Special Moves used *Claw of the Storm (Grand Capricorn 145D's) *Grand Fleet (Grand Cetus WD145RS's) *Grand Victoire (Grand Cetus T125RS's) *Grand Deucalion (Grand Cetus T125RS and Grand Cetus WD145RS') Trivia * The piano piece Julian Konzern plays while Sophie and Wales talk about him is Chopin's Étude Op. 10, No. 4. * Ryuga returned after 26 episodes . Video Category:Episodes Category:Beyblade: Metal Masters Category:Metal Masters Episodes Category:Big Bang Bladers